Welcome to Air Temple Island!
by Codijette
Summary: My first crossover fic. Havoc gets knocked through the Gate by a rogue alchemist, and ends up on Air Temple Island. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here's my first crossover fic, hope you like it! For the purposes of this story, everybody from the Korra world has been aged ten years. I'm sorry if some of the characters are a bit OOC... I tried my best!

* * *

Jean Havoc sat up and rubbed his head. '_What happened? Where am I?' _he thought.. The last thing he remembered was being attacked by a rogue alchemist. He looked round the room he was in. Everything seemed foreign and unfamiliar. He leapt to his feet as a small click alerted him to the opening door. He reached for his gun, but it wasn't there.

Havoc glanced at the bed to see if the gun had slipped out of its holster. Seeing it hadn't, he looked up at the person who had entered the room. It was a young woman, dressed in strange orange and yellow robes, and blue arrow tattoos. She stopped short, as if she hadn't expected to see someone standing there, then turned and ran. "Dad! Dad!" she screamed. Havoc followed her, unsure of what else to do.

"Jinora, calm down and tell me what's wrong," an older man said. He also had blue arrow tattoos and similar robes.

Dad, there's a strange man in my room!" Jinora said, pointing back the way she had come.

Havoc heard a noise behnd him. "You have weird hair," a young voice said. Havoc whirled around, then fell backwards in shock. An eight-year-old boy boy sat cross-legged on a strainge spinning ball, hovering in the air. The air ball dissipated as the boy uncrossed his legs and lightly touched his feet to the ground. The bot was also wearing the yellow and orange robes, but had no tattoos.

Jinora and the older man (apparently her father) walked over to him. "Is this the man?" Jinora's father asked.  
"Yes, sir," Jinora replied. She seemed calmer and much more confident now that she wasn't alone.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the father demanded.

Havoc picked himself up off the ground and stood tall. "My name is Jean Havoc. I was knocked out in a fight, and when I woke up, I was here. Although I have no idea where "here" is," he answered.

The older man nodded. "Jinora, Rohan, go help your mother prepare dinner," he said. "Jean, you come with me." Jinora and Rohan disappeared, riding away on the weird air balls. Havoc followed their father out of the house.

"Sir, you know my name, but I don't know yours," Havoc commented.

"Tenzin," the man replied. They stopped in the courtyard, and Tenzin took a deep breath. "Meelo! Ikki!" he called. A few moments later, a giant, flying six-legged creature appeared. Two teenagers jumped off its horned head, each holding a wooden staff.

_'Apparently everyone here wears yellow and orange robes,' _Havoc thought. Then he thought of something else. "Won't they get killed, jumping from so high up?" he asked.

Tenzin shook his head. "They're airbenders."

"Airbenders?" Havoc echoed, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, there are still a few of us left, no thanks to Firelord Sozin."

"Firelord S... Who?"

Tenzin gave Havoc an odd look, but before he could say anything the two teens landed beside him.

"Oh, you're awake!" the boy exclaimed.

"Is this the guy you were telling me about, Meelo?" the girl asked. "You've got funny hair, sir. Why is it yellow?"

"Spirits, Ikki! You can't just ask people why their hair is yellow!" Tenzin scolded. "And Meelo, how many times do I have to tell you to quit leaving things in Jinora's room?"

"Her room is so much bigger than mine though," Meelo whined.

"Um... hey, what's going on?" Havoc inquired.

"You fell out of the sky while I was flying earlier, so I brought you here," Meelo explained.

"Where are you from, Jean?" Tenzin asked.

"Central."

"Where is that? I've never heard of it."

"It's the capital of Amestris. You've really never heard of it?"

"Maybe he's from another world!" Ikki exclaimed.

A memory jolted in Havoc's mind. Black hands had reached out of a gate and pulled him in. Maybe he was on the other side of the gate the alchemists were always talking about?

"Ikki, that's ridicu-" Tenzin began.

"No, wait. She may be on to something," Havoc interrupted. "When Fullmetal was missing, he said he had been pulled through the gate into another world. Maybe the same thing happened to me."

they all turned at the sound of running feet. "Dinner's ready!" Jinora announced. "Turtle-duck soup!"

"Alright!" Ikki and Meelo cheered. Tenzin sighed. Although airbenders were supposed to be vegetarian, Pema insisted on making a meat dinner once a week.

"Ducks and turtles? That's an interesting combination," Havoc mused.

"It's not turtles and ducks, it's just a turtle-duck," Ikki corrected. She gave him a confused glance. "Don't they have turtle-ducks where you're from?"

Havoc shook his head. What kind of crazy world had he fallen into?

"Come on, kids. Let's go eat. You can talk later," Tenzin said. He herded the three young airbenders ahead of him, and motioned for Havoc to follow.

After dinner (which Havoc decided was delicious and even asked for seconds) Jinora walked him to a room he could spend the night in. "Here we are. You can stay in Avatar Korra's old room," she said.

"Avatar?" Havoc inquired.

"The only person who can bend all four elements. Now, if you don't mind, I'm taking a shower and going to bed. I've had a long day. I'll answer your questions tomorrow."

Havoc nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

And so ends chapter one. So, what did you think? Please review! And thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

On to chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it, and please review!

* * *

The next morning found Jinora knocking on Havoc's door. "Jean? Are you awake yet?" she called. A moment later the door opened, and Jinora's jaw dropped. The man wasn't wearing a shirt! Her face turned bright red and she squeezed her eyes shut, even as she turned her face away. "Here! I brought you on of my dad's robes, so you don't have to wear that weird blue outfit," she said, holding out a yellow and orange bundle.

"Thanks... When's breakfast?" Havoc asked.

"There are fruit pies in the kitchen. Meet me there when you're done changing."

A few short minutes later, Havoc arrived at the kitchen. Jinora handed him a slice of pie. "My father has decided it's my job to show you around. We'll start with a tour of the island, and I'll answer any questions you have."

She showed him around the house, then the area where the Air Acolytes lived, and then they made their way out to the training grounds.

"What are those?" Havoc asked, pointing at several large panels. They didn't seem to be arranged in any particular pattern.

"It's an airbending training tool," Jinora replied. She airbent a large gust of wind, making the panels spin. She bounced forward and danced through the twirling panels, her path as graceful and changing as a leaf in the wind. Havoc moved along the outside edge, trying to keep Jinora in sight. She emerged untouched on the other side and landed lightly beside him.

Jinora checked the time, ignoring Havoc's amazement. "Alright. I'll show you around Republic city, and then we'll go to the probending arena," she said. "I don't really care for probending, but it's a good place to study the other three types of bending."

"Before we go, I don't suppose you have any idea what happened to my gun, do you?"

"Gun?" It was Jinora's turn to look confused. "What's a gun?"

"It's a weapon that shoot little pieces of metal. It looks sorta like this," he replied, then squatted down and drew a picture in the sand.

Jinora shook her head. "I've never - " A loud BANG interrupted her.

"And that would be it," Havoc commented.

"Meelo must have taken it when he first found you. Oh, I hope he hasn't hurt himself!" Havoc ran a few steps towards the sound before Jinora stopped him. "Wait." She whistled, and a flying lemur flew over and dropped a staff into Jinora's hands. "Thanks, Mimi! Jean, get behind me and hold onto my shoulders." Once Havoc complied, Jinora leapt into the air and turned her staff into a glider, dragging the confused blonde man with her.

"Jinora! What are you doing?" Havoc shouted, clinging tighter to her shoulders.

"It's easier to see where Meelo is from up here," she replied, feigning calm. Yes, she was worried about her brother, but that wasn't what was bothering her at the moment. She'd flown her friends around before, because they were curious what it was like to fly. However, she'd never carried a man before. His nearness was making her nervous, even thought it had been her idea. "There he is!" she announced a few seconds later. She tipped forward into a dive, and landed in front of Meelo. She started to take a step forward, but was stopped short.

Havoc had his arms wrapped tight around her shoulders, and his eyes were squeezed shut. "Jean, you can relax now. We're back on the ground," Jinora said.

"Please don't do that again," Havoc begged, as he slowly let go and stepped away. He hadn't realized he was afraid of heights until today, but people didn't fly in Amestris.

Jinora turned back to Meelo. "Did you take Jean's gun?"

"You mean this?" Meelo replied, holding a black object.

"Yes, that's it," Havoc said. He held out his hand and Meelo returned the gun. "I'll show you how to properly shoot it later. Right now, me and Jinora are going on a date!"

Jinora blushed. "No, we are _not _going on a date! I don't know where you got such a ridiculous idea," she protested.

Havoc shrugged, then whispered to Meelo, "a walk through the city and an evening at the probending arena sounds like a date to me." He gave a cheeky grin, and Meelo laughed.

"Yeah, but Jinora doesn't have time to go on dates. She's always reading and studying," Meelo replied.

"Come on, Jean!" Jinora dragged him to the dock, her face still pink.

* * *

Thanks to everybody who's reading this! I'll have the next chapter up soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

So... I got a review saying Havoc was a pedophile for flirting with Jinora. I think I mentioned this in chapter one, but I'll make sure to repeat it at the beginning of every chapter from now on: Everyone from the Korra world has been aged 10 years. Jinora would be 20 or so. Her siblings (besides Rohan) are in their teens. Korra has done her avatar thing and has married whoever you ship her with.

Now that that misunderstanding has been cleared up, please enjoy chapter three! Sorry it took a little longer than intended.

* * *

The two walked through town, Jinora occasionally pointing out a restaurant or book store she particularly liked. She told him about the 100 years war and how the Fire Nation had almost completely wiped out air-benders. She told him a few of her Uncle Sokka's favorite stories about he and his friends when they were younger. Havoc talked about his life back n the other world, and eventually got Jinora to tell him about her own life. Apparently Meelo hadn't been lying earlier. Jinora spent nearly all her time researching air nomad culture, practicing air-bending, and teaching the Air Acolytes.

As they passed another shop, Jinora glanced down the alley beside it. "Jean, could you wait here a moment? I need to go check something," she said, then darted off without waiting for a reply. Havoc crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. A few minutes later, he heard a scream, but it was quickly muffled.

"Jinora?" he called, taking a few steps into the alley. When she didn't answer, he pulled out his gun and rushed in. "Jinora!" Near the end of the alley, he saw three men pick up the young woman and run down a side alley. Less than a minute later, he had almost caught up. He aimed his gun and pulled the trigger, effectively eliminating one of Jinora's captors. He pulled the trigger again, but this time nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing.

"Damn it, Meelo! I'm outta bullets!" he muttered. The kid must've shot it off a few times, because Havoc always made sure the cartridge was full. The gun held eight bullets, and he had only shot twice when that alchemist had knocked him into this strange world. He tossed the gun aside and surged forward.

One well-placed punch knocked out the second guy, giving Havoc time to fight the man who appeared to be the leader. Jinora managed to spit out the gag and yelled, "be careful, Jean! He's a chi-blocker!" A moment later, Havoc felt a jab on his left shoulder and his arm dropped uselessly to his side.

_'Right, so that's chi-blocking,' _Havoc thought. He swung at the man again, putting all his energy into it. The man went flying across the alley and hit the opposite wall, but Havoc's fist had never made contact. "What just happened?" he wondered aloud.

"It looked like air-bending, but that should be impossible. My family and I are the only air-benders left in the whole world," Jinora answered, looking as confused as he felt. Havoc glanced at the man lying crumpled against the wall, making sure he was out, then rushed over to Jinora. He struggled to untie the ropes binding her hands and feet with just one hand, his other was still useless from being chi-blocked.

"Are you all right? Did they hurt you? Can you stand?" he questioned.

"I'm fine, it's just..." She blushed. "They caught me off guard so I didn't have a chance to fight back. I can't believe I was so stupid!"

"See as you haven't gotten up yet, I'm assuming they have 'chi-blocked' you, and you can't move?"

Jinora giggled at the way he said "chi-blocked." "Yes. And even with all my studying, I still haven't found a way to fix it."

"What? You mean my arm's gonna be stuck like this forever?!"

This time Jinora laughed out loud. "No! I'm sorry, I guess I said that wrong. There's no quick fix, but it will wear off on its own eventually. It could be a few minutes or several hours."

"You know, you're really pretty when you smile."

Jinora's jaw dropped, and her face turned bright red.

Havoc glanced at the three men lying on the ground. Normally he would kill bastards like them without hesitation, but Jinora seemed to live a quiet, peaceful life. He didn't want to upset her. He gripped her arm and lifted her so that she was sitting up, leaning on a box, then went to retrieve his gun. He still had some bullets left in the pockets of his uniform.

" - them?" Havoc jumped, then turned back to Jinora.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

"I said, what are you going to do with them?" Jinora repeated.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Take the ropes and tie them up. Then we can call Chief Beifong to come get them."

Havoc picked up the ropes that had bound Jinora, and walked over to the two men he hadn't shot. "I think I'm starting to get some feeling back in my arm," he commented. By the time he had finished tying up the two men, he had nearly full use of his arm again. "You okay over there? Can you stand yet?" Jinora shook her head. "Alright then. No problem. He reached out and scooped her up into his arms.

"Hey! Jean! What are you doing?!" Jinora exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm carrying you. I don't want to sit in this alley all day!" He carried her princess-style to a nearby restaurant she had pointed out earlier. He went inside and set her down at a booth, and slid in to sit beside her. They sat in silence – neither sure what to say. After a few minutes, Havoc noticed music playing and looked around for its source.

A radio? As different as this place was from his own world, he had noticed a few familiar things. He'd seen several cars in the streets, there were radios, and hadn't Jinora mentioned calling someone earlier? Didn't that mean there were telephones?

"Jean? What are you thinking about?" Jinora inquired, gazing up at Havoc.

"Do you have telephones here?" he asked in reply. Jinora nodded. "What's your dad's number? I'll call him and ask him to come get us." Jinora told him, then he went to find a phone. He called Tenzin and explained what had happened – although he left out the part about possibly air-bending – and asked him to bring Chief Beifong with him. After several long minutes, he hung up the phone and returned to Jinora. "They're on their way," he announced.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here's chapter 4! Sorry it's a little short, it just seemed like a good place to end this chapter. And my dear readers, please don't forget that everybody from the Korra-verse is 10 years older than in the actual series! I'll let you get to the story now :) Oh, and please review! Thanks!

* * *

A short while later, Tenzin and a woman in uniform arrived. "There they are," Havoc said. "They just got out of that car."

"Car?" Jinora asked. "Oh, you mean the satomobile."

"I guess." He picked her up and carried out to meet her father. They met by the satomobile, and Tenzin took Jinora.

"Take Lin to those three men. Jinora and I will wait here," Tenzin said to Havoc. Havoc nodded, exchanged a glance with the woman, and headed back towards the alley. They turned into it, and Havoc led Lin to where he had left the men.

Lin knelt beside the man Havoc had shot. "This... What caused a wound like this?" she asked.

"My gun," Havoc replied, holding it out for her examination.

_"That _did_ this?"_

"It shoots little pieces of metal, called bullets."

"What kept you from shooting all three of these bastards?"

"I ran out of bullets."

Lin nodded. "You can return to Tenzin and Jinora now. I can take care of this scum myself."

"Yes, ma'am." He walked back to the car where Tenzin and Jinora were waiting. Once he was back in sight of the car, Tenzin waved him over.

Tenzin stood beside the driver's door, his staff in his hand. Havoc stopped next to him. "Jinora insists on going to watch pro-bending with you tonight," the older man said. "Do you know how to drive?" Havoc nodded. "Good. Then I'll leave the satomobile for you two."

"Thank you, sir," Havoc responded.

"Make sure Jinora gets home safe," Tenzin said, concern for his daughter written plainly across his face. He handed Havoc the keys and a handful of coins, then walked away before he could reply.

Havoc watched him for a moment, then turned and got in the car. He started the engine and pulled out into an opening in the traffic. "Which way to the pro-bending arena?" he asked.

"Make a left at the next street," Jinora replied. "Where's my dad going?"

Havoc shrugged. "He didn't say. He did say for us to not wait for him, though." A few turns later, they arrived at the arena, and Havoc found a parking spot near the entrance. He turned to face Jinora. "Are you okay? Are you you want to go in?" he asked.

"I'm fine, and I think I can walk now," Jinora replied. She lifted her hands and stared at them. "What are you waiting for? If we take too long all the good seats will be gone."

"You told me earlier you didn't care for pro-bending. So what's the deal? Why is this so important all of a sudden?"

Jinora blushed. "You really helped me out earlier. I just wanted to do something to thank you, and I think you'd enjoy watching pro-bending."

Havoc gently wrapped a supportive arm around Jinora's waist as he helped her out of the car. He wasn't sure why he felt so protective of her; he'd only known her one day. He mentally shrugged, then smiled down at her. She returned his smile, and together they entered the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter's taken so long, I've been busy with school (bleh) Just a reminder, everyone from the Korra-verse has been aged 10 years for this fanfic. Thanks for reading! (and please review)

* * *

"Jean!" a voice called. Havoc rolled over and a weight landed on the bed beside him. Somebody shook his shoulder. "Jean! Wake up!" Jinora? He rolled back halfway and cracked open one eye. "Wake up already!" Jinora snatched the pillow from under his head and lightly whacked him with it.

"Alright, alright! I'm getting up," Havoc mumbled. He pushed himself up and the blanket tumbled off his chest.

"Jean!" Jinora blushed as she jumped off the bed. "What is it with you not wearing a shirt to bed?" She plucked a set of robes off the table and tossed them at him. "Hurry up and get dressed!" She darted out of his room and the door closed behind her.

As soon as he was done changing and stepped through his door, Jinora grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the training area. "Here. Punch this," she commanded. She pointed at a newspaper hanging from a clothesline.

"Can I at least have some breakfast first?" Havoc complained. Jinora huffed with impatience, but pulled a fruit bun from her pocket and handed it to him. Havoc took his time eating the pastry, and grinned when she glared at him. He licked the last few crumbs from his fingers, then looked at the paper. "You want me to punch a piece of paper?" he asked.

Jinora nodded. "Yes."

Havoc shrugged. "Alright. Here goes nothing." He drew back his fist and thrust it towards the newspaper. Then he turned and looked at Jinora. "Was something supposed to happen?" he asked.

"Hmm... Try again, but this time punch like you punched that one guy yesterday. Like you're trying to kill it in one blow," she replied.

"If you say so." Havoc turned back to the paper and glared at it with murderous intent. He felt a little silly, but did as Jinora asked. This time as he punched, a gust of wind followed his fist. It snatched the newspaper from the line and carried it across the training grounds.

"Yes! I knew it!" Jinora cheered. "You're an air-bender!" In her excitement, she threw her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug. Once she let him go, he raised his hand and stared at it, remembering the strange energy that had accompanied the wind. He imagined it again, and a misshapen ball of air formed, hovering a few inches above his hand.

"Focus," Jinora instructed.

He did, and the ball rounded out into a nearly perfect sphere.

Jinora giggled in delight, then grabbed Havoc's free hand and dragged him off again. "Dad! Dad, come here!" she called

Tenzin appeared a moment later. "What is it? Is something wrong, Jinora?" he asked.

She shook her head and smiled. "Jean, show him," she said, giving the blonde man a gentle push.

Havoc focused on the strange energy in his hands again, and this time the little air ball formed more quickly and steadily.

Tenzin's eyes widened in shock. "How is this possible?"

Havoc recalled something Edward Elric had said. "When Fullmetal was stuck in that other world, he said he couldn't use his alchemy. Maybe people have different abilities depending on what world they're in?" he replied.

Tenzin nodded, accepting Havoc's theory. "Jinora," he began. "How would you like a new student? Teach Jean proper air-bending forms."

"This should be interesting." Jinora smiled.

The next day found Jinora and Havoc sitting on a grassy hill by the training grounds. "You're a really quicker learner," Jinora commented. Havoc had learned several basic forms in just one afternoon. She glanced at him. "Have you thought at all about trying to get back to your own world?"

"Yeah, but I don't know very much about alchemy. I don't think I'll be able to get back on my own. I'll just have to wait for the others to find me," Havoc replied.

"Just what is this alchemy you keep mentioning?"

Havoc did his best to explain about transmutation circles and the different types of alchemy, and what little he knew about the gate. "You know, I'm starting to like it here," he said. "Even if the others find me, I might just stay." He laughed suddenly. "And Mustang wouldn't be able to steal my girlfriends anymore!"

Jinora smiled. They chatted a while longer, then got back to training.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry I've taken absolutely _forever _with this chapter, I've been busy. I'll have the next one up sooner, I promise! Don't forget, everyone from the Korra-verse is 10 years older than they were in the series. As always, please enjoy and review!

* * *

A few days later, Jinora was teaching Havoc every air-bender's favorite move: the air scooter. Just as he had successfully created the scooter and ridden it a few feet, an electric charge crackled through the air and knocked him over. A hole appeared in the air a few feet above the ground. A figure stepped through, then turned to call over his shoulder. "Fullmetal, keep the gate open!" a familiar voice rang out. The man turned to survey the area, and he locked eyes with Havoc.

"Colonel?" Havoc inquired.

"Havoc! So this is where you've been hiding!" Mustang called cheerfully..

"Welcome to Air Temple Island," Jinora greeted. "You must be the friend Jean's told me so much about."

Mustang looked at Jinora. ""Colonel Roy Mustang, at your service, ma'am," he said with a slight smirk and a bow. "And you are?"

"Jinora, master air-bender." She bowed in return, then turned back to Havoc. "I guess you'll be going home now?" she asked, a small frown marring her face.

"Well... it would be rude to leave without thanking everyone and saying goodbye, don't you think?" Havoc answered, then faced Mustang. "Is is possible to reopen this gate later?"

"We've got the transmutation circle now, so yes. We can reopen the gate to this exact spot," Mustang replied. "I'll be back in three days, so be ready to go then." Mustang turned away and disappeared back into the portal, and it closed behind him.

Havoc and Jinora sat in uneasy silence for a moment, then went back to training. Neither mentioned Mustang.

That evening at dinner, the two took their usual seats beside each other, but made no attempt to joins the others in conversation.

"Jinora. Jean. Is everything okay?" Pema asked. "You two have been gloomy ever since you came back from training this afternoon.

Several seconds passed before either answered. "Jean's leaving," Jinora finally said. "His friends found a way to our world, so he can go home now." Everybody turned to look at Havoc.

"Do you really have to go?" Ikki asked.

"I've got a career and friends I need to return to," Havoc replied. He glanced at each member of the air-bending family. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. I've really enjoyed staying here." He spent the rest of the evening answering Ikki and Meelo's questions about his world.

The next two days passed almost normally. Jinora would fly into Havoc's room to wake him up, and they would spend the day training and chatting. The only difference from the previous days was that the three younger air-benders – Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan – would join them around lunchtime.

On the third day, the day Mustang was to return, Havoc woke up late. He pushed himself upright and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then wondered why Jinora hadn't woken him up like she usually did. He dressed in his blue uniform, which Pema had cleaned and repaired for him.

He walked to the kitchen, where the air-bending family was gathering for breakfast. Everybody but Jinora was present. Pema waved him to his usual seat and placed a slice of fruit pie in front of him. He ate slowly, hoping Jinora might show up.

When he was finished, Ikki handed him another plate. "Mom asked me to take this to Jinora, but could you take it to her instead? She should be in her room. She stays up all night reading when there's something bothering her."

Havoc nodded and took the plate, then went to Jinora's room. He knocked on the door. When nobody answered, he pushed it open and took a step inside. The girl really did have her nose in a book. "Jinora?" Havoc called to get her attention.

She jumped, then looked up. "Oh, it's morning already?" she asked. She rubbed her eyes.

Havoc glanced at the pile of books on her bedside table. "Just how many books did you read last night?"

Jinora laughed. "A few." She took the plate Havoc offered. "Can you believe you've only been here a week? It feels like it's been longer than that. To me, anyway. You're probably eager to get back home."

"It does seem like it's been longer then just a week," he agreed.

"I see you've got your weird outfit on again."

"It's not weird!" Jinora giggled. "It's a military uniform!"

Jinora ate her breakfast quickly, the they went out to the training yard to wait for Mustang. While they sat on the hill waiting, Jinora showed Havoc her grandfather Aang's favorite party trick: air-bending a marble in a circle. Havoc's attempts to replicate the trick made Jinora laugh and kept them both entertained for a while. Whenever he managed to got the marble to go around a few times, it went flying and they'd have to go search for it.

Eventually the got bored, and Havoc dumped the marble into his pocket. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Jinora asked, "how did your friends manage to open the gate so close to where you were? It's not like this world is that small. Why didn't they end up in the Fire Nation, or South Pole, or anywhere else? It seems rather convenient..."

Havoc shrugged. "I have no idea," he replied. "Maybe they did, and just kept trying until they ended up here. Like I've said before, I don't know very much about alchemy."

They fell silent again. A short while later, the air shimmered and the portal opened, and Mustang stepped through.


End file.
